Red's League and the Apollo Project
by Fantame
Summary: Red has shut himself up in the mountains, and the Rockets are taking every advantage of his absence. Apollo, the new rocket leader is rounding up legendaries from every region. What will become of them? WARNING:Musical Numbers. Rated M for sexual content.


_Author's Note_

This story had been rewritten and rewritten again and again, and now I sit before my computer, the last of a group of writers who started on this project. Being as I am the last one left, the story of Red's League will be written and experienced as I always envisioned it: As a Written Musical. Yes, I know, it sounds ridiculously corny, and it is. I will be using Music, old, new, and everything in-between to help tell the story. Obviously, the character's can't just pop out at you and sing. Some numbers will be written right into the story, the lyrics will be in ALL CAPS. These will be numbers with several parts that must be made clear as to who is singing them, or numbers that have been severely rewritten to fit.

For others you will see symbols and number's near a character's name [*1], [*2], ect. These signify character themes. The number will refer to a list of links in the Author's note at the end of the chapter. The character's theme will most often be introduced along with the character.

Symbols such as [1], [2], ect. will signify songs that fit into the situation or sum up a character's emotions, and should be thought of as background music.

At times, I may have a specific singing voice in mind for the character. This will be noted!

This is entirely experimental. If you have suggestions to make the whole process smoother, please don't hesitate to let me know!

The blustery winds of Mount Silver bit harshly at the face of the mountain's only human inhabitant. "I'm needed, Pikachu." The ears of the electric mouse clinging to his shoulder twitched. It was surprised to hear it's partner's voice after such a long silence.

Red[*1] pulled the collar of his jacket closer to his neck, pondering. He wasn't cold. How could he be?

Two years on this mountain, and he could still feel the heat from that Arcanine. Feel the earth shake at the claws of that Garchomp. See the ferocity in that unusual Absol's bright blue eyes. Worst of all, when he closed his eyes, he could still see the graceful dancing forms of that Gardevoir and her trainer.

"How did I lose?"

He had done this to himself. Taught her far too well.

What had become of his elite League of trainers after he had left?

Guilt consumed him now.

How could I leave them? Leave _her_?

A shadow passed over him, his Pikachu's cheeks sparking in defense.

"Calm down. It's no one dangerous." Red soothed the mouse, already knowing who was coming to visit. The only person he knew who would make such an entrance.

With a solid thud and a dramatic flair of the snow, a Blaziken landed just ahead of him, a blonde women clinging to his back.

"Thanks a bunch Pyro. Your legs must be sore." The blonde recalled the Blaziken, giving it a much needed rest.

"Good evening, Angelique." Red knew her. She was a league member. The league had disbanded since he had left. Angelique[*2] was the only one who kept any contact with him. "How is _that woman_?"

A drop of poison entered his voice as he uttered those two foul words.

Angi swept her blonde hair away from her tanned, heavily made up face.

"I assume you're referring to my sister?" Angi knew exactly who he was talking about. Her older sister had been the first to defeat Red since his rise. It had crushed him. "I don't know. I haven't heard from her in weeks."

"I've checked with all of the other members. None of them have heard from her since we disbanded." Angie continued as she called Pyro back out to clear them a space and build a fire. "She's just disappeared off the map." By now Angie had a comfortable, snow free clearing with a roaring fire, as was her usual routine for her mountain visits. "She was just fine before. She was auditioning again, and had been given four different lead roles. All she had to do was choose…"

"Lucille went back to acting?" Red was surprised to hear this. Lucille and Angelique had been an acting team in a traveling variety show when Red had met them. The show consisted of singing, dancing, scenes, and once a week was Trainer Night.

Trainer night had given fans of the show a chance to challenge their favorite star or starlet to a battle.

After hearing about this, Red knew he had to try it out. He found the show and challenged each performer, until he came to Lucy. The previous battles had been effortless, but she nearly had him. It was then that he knew he had to have her in his league.

"I remember the old days, when you two were constantly battling it out in good natured fun." Angi smiled sweetly, remembering simpler times.

"Nothing good natured about that brutal beating."

Angi rolled her eyes. For someone who couldn't act, Red was awfully dramatic sometimes.

"It really hurt her when you left, Red." Angi was suddenly defensive of her sister. "You just up and disappeared without telling anyone."

Red was silent. His Pikachu, perched quietly on his shoulder until now, gave him a 'She has a point' shrug.

"You really should stop being a baby and help me find her. I'm really worried." Angi bit her lip, unsure if she should say what she knew needed to be said. "She's been tangling with Team Rocket."

Red's eyes shot to Angi's face, as though searching for a lie. He didn't find one. Instead, he noticed for a moment how Angi had nearly the same sharp features as her sister.

"She'll be fine." He decided out loud, ignoring his previous thoughts. "She beat me, she can beat them."

It steamed him up to admit it. He wasn't needed.

"I think she should cut all of this battle nonsense out." Angelique was a talented actress and a terrible battler. She was only in the league as an honorary member, not a real one. And only because Lucy had refused to join without her little sister. Angi had, however, improved dramatically after the intense training Red had put all league members through. "She could sing me off stage. I think she should go back to it."

"And I think you should go back to Lavender Town."

Angi winced. Red hadn't always been this bitter. In fact, occasionally Angi would see a glimpse of his childlike old self when he would ask a genuine question, or made a silly error. Being here for so long, however, had changed him.

While she wanted to point this all out to him, she knew that all he really wanted right now was to be alone.

"Until next time, then." Angi called a regal Swellow from his ball. "Let's go home, Zephyr."

The bird took off with it's trainer, Red staying put in the distance.

"Pika."

"I know, that was mean."

"Chu."

[1]

Lucille[*3] surveyed the desolate landscape that had once been the lush Route remembered when there where trainers here, always ready to battle. She had trained her Pokemon here before her long journey. Now it was nothing but an expanse of dry grass. Ophelia the Absol stalked about behind her, sniffing at the dusty ground and giving a mewl of dissatisfaction."I know, dearest. It truly is unfortunate." Lucy answered her Pokemon's frustration. "Let's keep going."

Lucy didn't look at all like her sister. She'd kept her natural auburn hair color and glow in the dark pale skin when Angelique had decided to bleach her's blonde and spray on a tan. Not to mention the inch thick layer of make up she wore each day. She loved her sister dearly, but sometimes that girl had no idea of what was really filled her lungs with every breath of familiar Kanto had made her way back to Kanto, on her way back to her home town of Lavender. She had heard that a few suspicious looking Rockets had slipped upstairs and where looking to overtake the Radio Tower, as they had years ago, when it had been a the next hill, she could see the tower growing steadily as her foot falls brought them closer. Lavender Town was just as she had left it. Purple, with a somber sort of cheer to it. She had been born here, though she ended up spending a good portion of her child hood on the streets of Celadon with her little sister and older brother.

The great brick structure loomed over her, ghostly and tower had been evacuated. No one wanted to get in Team Rocket's way. No one but one tried to stop her from entering the building. No one was on the streets. "You'll need a little help, Ophelia."Lucy plucked a Pokeball from her bottomless bag, and gave the button a little the blinding flashes emerged an elegant Gardevoir, who swayed gracefully to survey her surroundings."I know this place has been a Radio Tower for a long time, but it's still infested with ghosts." Lucy felt a chill down her spine at the thought. But that was why she had Dark Ophelia and Psychic Desdemona to help the brigade all in order, they started their climb of Pokemon Tower. There would be grunts. She had no doubts of this. Nor did she worry.

[2]

Dust bellowed about the had been right. There where grunts here. No one with any rank, though. It didn't matter. They where on the wrong side of Lucy's standards. _"Grunt C reporting, backup requested, repeat, backup requested. We're down to the wire over here!"_Lucy could hear one of the last of the grunts reporting frantically into a hand held device."You're worse off than you think." Lucy dust had settled a bit, and three grunts remained. Their faces change in recognition of who they had been messing with._"Grunt C to Boss, we've got a League Member."_Lucy could see the grunt's faces glowing with the hopes of big bonuses and promotions."Give me your best shot."Flashes filled the room as their last Pokemon where released. A Stunky, an Ekans, and a Weezing."Is that all you've got?" She asked, amused. Team Rocket never changed their tactics. It was the same song and dance as always. She had hoped for a more challenging battle. But these where the no-rank losers of the organization. wouldn't waste her time."Desdemona, use Psychic."Her faithful Gardevoir's eyes set themselves aglow as the world around them began to bend. the three Pokemon where surrounded by a blue aura."Next time, I want to speak to someone with rank."The three Pokemon where launched around the room, slamming into walls and left over tombstones, and finally into their Desdemona's power wasn't over here. The world's outline fizzled and bent under her psychic influence, until the tower couldn't take it anymore. The windows shattered outwards, raining shards of glass on the town below, dust billowing from the pane-less of the Grunt turned over and vomited, his comrades clutching their heads._"Grunt C to Boss, evacuating the third floor, repeat, evacuating the third floor."_Lucy looked back at the disgruntled grunts."You people are like roaches. No matter how many I chase away, there are still more upstairs."With a sigh of irritation, she turned to the stairwell and continued up.

This tower had once been a sacred resting place for Pokemon. But when it was converted into a radio tower, they never bothered to convert it completely. They had taken the first few floors, and one or two around the top, but the rest had been left as it was.

Kind of gross, in Lucy's opinion.

Apollo[*4] straightened in his chair."Grunt C to Boss, we've got a League member.""Huh, a League member, eh?" Apollo Scoffed."Every young trainer says that nowadays."

Apollo Alphonse was Team Rocket's newest leader. He had taken the job immediately when Giovanni had stepped down. And he had big plans.

Apollo stood, turned, and lifted the heavy latch that led to base. Sliding down the ladder, Apollo slammed a wall alarm with his fist. The red flood lights flashed in a few second intervals, the low key alarm sounding though out the hideout. Three admins and his Second-in-Command stood before him, saluting."Here's the situation," Apollo began, "A League member has been identified at the Lavender Radio Tower. Reinforcements were requested to the Radio Tower mission. I, loving to care for things like this myself, shall take a trip to the town of Lavender. You are to continue collecting pokemon for the Operation Myth, as well as keeping order here. Understood?""SIR, YES, SIR!"

Apollo turned to face the final figure, fastened to his corner by chains as thick as his thigh.

"You will stay here today."

The figure's glowing red eyes narrowed, but no answer was made.

-The idle of his motorbike resonated through out the passes of Mt. Moon, Apollo strapping his helmet in place. With a rev of the engine, Apollo sped off. He loved taking on these sort of calls. A desk job simply wouldn't do it for him. Not like approach wasn't detected. Hiding his bike in the fold of the hills that led to Rock Tunnel, Apollo strutted casually up to the Radio Tower. Glass littered the dusty road, and the sound of his weakest personnel getting creamed filled the air. Needless to say, this pissed him off. At the same time, however, it excited him."Maybe this is just what I've been waiting for."Cracking his knuckles, popping his neck, rolling his shoulders, Apollo examined each of his prized pokemon."All set to destroy the pest."With a deep breath, Apollo walked into the Radio Tower.

Destruction was evident all around.

The more he saw the grunts scattered and beaten, the more Apollo got angry. The slow, sore movements of his inferiors around him made his confidence in the mission's success begin to dwindle."I will put this brat down, seeing as you worthless bastards can't seem to even weaken the child's pokemon!"The grunts would only flinch at his insults before running out of the building. Reaching for a pokeball, Apollo whispered,"Where is the prey, Necrosis?"The dusk ball exploded with a black, smoky fog as an astonishingly menacing Seviper fluidly slithered out. With piercing eyes, glowing blood-red fangs, and a scar-ridden body and tail full of nicks, the ten foot long sword-tailed monster glanced at it's equally brutal trainer and cocked it's head upward. "At the top, then?"The Seviper slowly glanced back and nodded. His rage turning into focus, Apollo forged on."I want all grunts out of the building. If, I repeat IF I am defeated, we leave and regroup to attack at another time. We must know the locations of our first three targets."Grunts rushing past, Alphonse continued, Necrosis slithering silently behind, the dim light of the fading sunset above illuminating the stairway beyond."Let's see what you got, Child."

Apollo climbed the tower, barking order after order to the beaten grunts he found along the way. They where fewer in number as he reached the top. Most of them had run off already.

But in the highest room of the tower, only one figure stood. Cloaked in silhouette against the sun's rays, pouring in through the windows.

"Well well. Miss Lucille." He had never seen her, but he had seen enough evidence of her Pokemon to know that she was who he was up against. "I knew you where strong, but I had no idea you where so lovely."

Lucy obviously wasn't one to respond to flattery.

"Finally, someone important to destroy." She scoffed from her place opposite him, pulling a Cherish Ball from her bag.

Sensing her trainer's intentions, Desdemona the Gardevoir freed herself from her Pokeball, ready for battle.

"This will be worth remembering." Apollo smirked, waving an arm to Necrosis the Seviper.

"Let's show the League who really rules this world."

_Author's note_

Now it's time for the Links!

Actually, disregard that. Youtube is being an ass bucket, so for this chapter, I shall create a play list instead.

Not a very number heavy chapter, and it's rather short. But don't you worry, it's nothing but a warm up!

*'s:

[1]Carry on My Wayward Son:

[2]Girl Next Door:

[3]Don't Rain on My Parade:

[4]Dead!

's

[1] Viva La Vida:

[2] Beat it:

Playlist Link:

.us/mc/mp3player_?config=http%3A%2F%.us%2Fext%2Fpc%2Fconfig_black_&mywidth=195&myheight=190&playlist_url=http%3A%2F%.us%%3Fplaylist%3D84083945%26t%3D1297821214&wid=os


End file.
